


On the Beat

by Kingshammer



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingshammer/pseuds/Kingshammer
Summary: One-shot police AU.Kimberly gets into a fight and Trini's there to patch her up and give her just the right amount of hell.





	On the Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So I was working on a different story and I got temporarily sidetracked tonight. This was the result. I wrote this super quick and just for fun.

“Son of a motherfucking cocksucker, that burns!”

Trini rolled her eyes and glanced up at Kimberly, eyebrow raised at the colorful language. Kimberly looked incredulous and absolutely pissed off.

“What, it does burn. Don't you have something more soothing up here?” Kimberly asked, almost pouting.

“Well considering this is the detective bull pen and not the hospital, or even a paramedic truck where I told you to go, no I don’t have anything more soothing. I'll still drive you up there if you want,” Trini said, mostly amused and only a little exasperated. Kimberly shuddered and calmed slightly at the prospect of leaving the police station.

“No, I’m good here. If I go to the hospital, my mom will find out and it’ll be the never ending lecture on why I should’ve gone to med school instead of police academy,” Kimberly said. Trini just nodded and pulled the lamp light closer.

One would think that 11pm on a Sunday night in the quaint fishing hamlet of Angel Grove would be punctuated with the sounds of gentle waves crashing on the shore and soft moonlight illuminating empty cobblestoned streets.

One would be dead wrong.

Instead, the night was filled with the guttural screams of twenty eight year old Ty Flemming as he rolled around on the street, a bad trip on bath salts turning his reality inside out.

“Tell me again what happened? All I heard was the crazy radio traffic. By the time I got out there you guys had him stuffed into the patrol car already,” Trini said. Angel Grove was a small town. The night shift operated with a sergeant, five patrol officers, and a detective on duty. Trini was the detective assigned to Kimberly's shift, a fact they were both more than grateful for.

As gently as she could she dabbed at the bleeding cuts on Kimberly's thighs with some antiseptic soaked gauze. The bleeding had slowed some, finally.

Kimberly sighed and leaned back on the palms of her hands, splaying them out on the desk she was sitting on, eyes upturned to the ceiling, ignoring the pain in her leg.

“You remember Ty, from high school?” Kimberly said. Trini smirked and glanced up at Kimberly.

“You mean your one-time boyfriend?” she asked. Kimberly rolled her eyes.

“Yes, turd, that one,” Kimberly said dryly. “Anyway, he’s been on and off the radar for drug shit since then. Tonight he was on something that made him absolutely lose his mind. Zordon thinks it was maybe bath salts or flakka.” Sgt Zordon had been a drug cop for years, working for the DEA before he settled in Angel Grove. He was almost never wrong when he identified drugs or their side effects.

“Jason, Billy, Zack, and I were shooting the shit in a parking lot up the street. The ironic thing is that we were just talking to Billy about how crazy calls could get and to just always expect shit to go sideways and be pleasantly surprised when it doesn't. He hadn’t been in a fight yet and I told him that I hoped it happened sooner rather than later so that he could get the experience under his belt,” Kimberly said a little ruefully.

The entire group had been together through high school and college but when they graduated, Billy became a forensic scientist while the other four went to police academy. He only recently went through the academy himself, the department deciding it might save money to have an extensively trained forensic specialist as a police officer in the field.

Trini’s glare was withering the detective slapped Kimberly's good leg in admonition.

“You've been a cop for five years, you know better than to jinx yourself like that,” Trini scolded. Kimberly had enough good grace to look appropriately ashamed.

“Yeah, yeah I know. Anyway, Zack was saying he wanted to get Billy into something for exposure. Not five fucking minutes later this call comes out. Guy rolling around in the street screaming. Zack and Billy went. They're on scene maybe two minutes before Zack calls for help. Jason and I rushed over, got there just after Oliver and Zordon.”

Trini had transitioned from cleaning up blood to drying the wounds now, for which Kimberly was exceptionally grateful.

“Apparently Ty bum rushed Zack after shoving Billy over. They managed to get control of him and get him into cuffs, but Ty's a big dude. It took all of us holding him down to keep him from kicking anyone's teeth out. Zordon got the hobbles for the car ride. ”

“I don’t get it, how did you get hurt then if you had him in cuffs?” interjected Trini, her expression curious. Kimberly got up off her hands and leaned forward.

“It happened while we were picking him up to put him in the car. I had his left arm and shoulder. While we were moving him back to get his feet in first, he turned his face and well. He bit the shit out of my thigh and tried to tear a chunk of it, ” Kimberly grumbled. Trini snorted. Kimberly swatted her shoulder.

“It's not funny!” Kimberly exclaimed. Trini was still smiling. She applied butterfly steri strips to the spots where Ty's teeth had broken skin and buried into Kimberly's pants. Through her long polyester pants.

“Your ex-boyfriend, while high on some substance, was found rolling around in the street and then subsequently bit your leg. It’s a little funny. Can't make this shit up, ” Trini remarked. She placed one large bandage over the other smaller ones and tapped Kimberly's good thigh before pushing her rolling chair backward.

“There is some silver lining you know,” Trini remarked as she removed her gloves and tossed them in the trash can. Kimberly hopped off the desk and pulled her pants, which had been pulled down to her knees to reveal the injury and the skintight black sliders she always wore under her uniform, back up. She was reaching behind her for the gun belt she’d removed and deposited on the table earlier.

“And what’s that?” Kimberly asked wincing slightly as she put weight on the sore leg. Trini sauntered up to her, mischief alighting her eyes.

“I did get to see my girlfriend drop trou at work. That’s unicorn level rare,” Trini said, her voice low, standing toe to toe with Kimberly and grinning up at her.

“Drop trou huh? I guess romance isn’t dead, how ever did you get so eloquent,” Kimberly deadpanned. Trini pushed herself up on her toes and pressed her lips to Kimberly's. Kimberly’s hands abandoned her gun belt and found Trini's waist, avoiding the gun and handcuffs perched on Trini's own hips.

They were breathless and gasping for air when they parted, foreheads pressed together.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Hart,” Trini said quietly, hands resting against Kimberly's stomach, feeling the line where her bulletproof vest gave way to flesh underneath the scratchy polyester uniform.

“You taught me how to take care of myself,” Kimberly shrugged. Trini had been a beat cop like the rest of the group but the chief of police had recognized a rare intuitive gift for investigation and against her will, at least at first, Trini had been laterally transferred into the investigations division a year ago.

“No I just kept you from doing stupid shit and accidentally hurting yourself,” Trini replied. Kimberly chuckled and shrugged.

“Tomato, potahto, same thing,” Kimberly replied. Trini groaned.

“I swear to God, you are the corniest fucker I know,” Trini said. Kimberly's grin was cheeky.

“You know deep down you love it,” Kimberly said. Trini just shook her head with an affectionate eye roll.

“Go, go patrol the streets you. And next time you want to see me, just come up. Next time you show up with an injury, I’m taking you to the hospital,” Trini warned. Kimberly fastened her gun belt with a pout.

“You’re no fun,” she said. Trini pecked her cheek once and went back to her desk.

“You’re enough fun for the both of us Princess. Now go, be safe. I'm gonna try to unbury myself from paperwork,” Trini said.

Kimberly walked up behind her and pressed a kiss to the top of Trini's head.

“I’ll see you later Detective Gomez,” she whispered, lips brushing against Trini's ear. Trini shuddered involuntarily and Kimberly chuckled and left without another word.

“Officer Princess is going to be the death of me,” Trini groaned, dropping her head to the stack of case files in front of her.          

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
